Conclave Empire
Conclave Empire is a race bent if fel energy’s while it is mixed with other races such as "forsaken" and "blood elves". The empire is part of the horde. The Empire has currently 21801000 Residents within its homelands and spread around azeroth and Argus. The land in currently Ruled by Queen Itzabella. For over 20 years the lands have remained hidden and thrived. Many races have joined the cause such as vampires and Death knights the conclave empire serves under a demon god and his lover. The lands are currently contested with the emerald circle and the alliance forces. The Conclave empire has a great friendship with the forsaken city Undercity and there queen Sylvanas Windrunner both faction share not true loyalty to the Horde but continues to work alongside them. Many citizens have been warped as females may have red eyes. A male being the weaker in the conclave empire still shares the green or blue eyes depending on what race they are. To this day the conclave empire is continuing to grow in power and help with the war efforts on Argus. The conclave empire collects souls to fuel there energy and of their gods. The government known as the conclave of the shade has been put in charge of protecting their lands and its people from death. There are group of former conclave empire residents of around 2 Million betraying there and are located north of their capital in the ruins of the old worshiping temple. Villages ! ! |- |'Bloodryane-Severedmoon Spire' |Contested (Primerly alliance controled) |90 |South | |shadowlands |the spire in shadow is lands Home of Madusa Bloodryane-Severedmoon and The Jackal. Currently contested with the alliance forces. | |- |'Shan'alathon Village' |file:Horde.gif |90 |North | |Bloodsong Woods |this village is run by the nobles of Shan'alathon its current leader Nupper Shan'alathon | |- |Masashi Fortress |file:Horde.gif |78-80 |South Argus | | |The training fortress run by Lord Jackal and Lady Viper. the Main supply of Conclave Forces in Argus. | |} Skrium Fortress (Hostile) (Closed) - This is the second major fortress of the emerald Circle. Bloodshine Harbor (contested) - bloodshine harbor half is in controll of emerald circle who is seeking to use it for reinforcements and half of it is being defended by the clan under command of korvall. One of the two ships have been claimed by the emerald circle. Notable residents 'The Leaders' * Lady Itzabella: High Prophet (Queen) of the bloodshine city and its lands. Elite Members * Viper (Madusa Bloodryane-Severedmoon): Blood elf Rogue assigned to hold of members of the emerald Circle at the blood scar. * The Jackal: A well known assassin among the cities ranked and mentor to black viper. *Korvall: he was assigned to command and lead the defence on Bloodshine harbor that is currently locked in battle with the emerald Circle. * Elle: she can be seen in the prison block within murder row. * Aavany: She is a bio-comicals Necromancer mainly thinking only of her self and tends to do what ever she wants even to go as far of toutureing conclave members. Lesser Members * Nupper: He is a Strong Warrior of the conclave of the shade but tends to get in trouble with his lover and leaders. .